Most wristwatches have watch casings provided with lugs for the securement of a watch strap with the help of resilient bars or not. The need to provide lugs on the watch casing is a constraint on the shape of the watch casing, which is often considered unacceptable by designers.
Different devices for securing the watch strap have been proposed in which all the device is integrated into the watch casing. Such devices are complicated and cumbersome because they require often complicated machining of the watch case.
The present invention has for its object the provision of a device for securement of a watch strap on a watch casing, which overcomes the above drawbacks and which moreover will be simple, not cumbersome and particularly sturdy to be adapted for sport or dive watches. Another object of the present invention is to facilitate the mounting of a watch strap on a watch casing, whether this watch strap is flexible or rigid.
The accompanying drawings show schematically and by way of example two embodiments of the device for securing a watch strap on a watch casing according to the invention.